Problem: Express $0.13$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{13}{100}$